El Comienzo
by AngelTerra133
Summary: Porque antes de escribir la historia de un héroe, se debe escribir la de aquellos que le dieron vida y lo guiaron en su camino para convertirse en leyenda. Esta es la historia de quienes dieron vida al héroe de la flama azul. Esta es la historia de Gawain y Elena.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece **

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Todo, siempre, le parecía aburrido, pero justo ese día, aquel sentimiento de inconformidad hacia lo que lo rodeaba parecía aún peor.

El muchacho de trece años, cabello castaño y ojos azules, estaba tirado en el piso de su alcoba, mirando el techo sin prestar mucha atención. El crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea era el único sonido que le hacía compañía y, de momentos, el repiquetear de la lluvia intermitente contra la ventana de su cuarto.

Sabía que su madre no estaba en casa, y aunque estuviera, la fortaleza era tan grande que él nunca se daría cuenta de su presencia, mas tomando en cuenta que la mujer solía encerrarse en la capilla horas y horas, orándole a la diosa para que le permitiera engendrar otro hijo.

—Yo no quiero un hermano —dijo, en un susurro, como si temiera que alguien lo escuchara. Se preguntó si él era muy poca cosa para sus padres, que tan desesperadamente buscaban hacerse con otro bebé. Llevaban demasiado tiempo intentándolo, nadie se lo decía directamente, pero la servidumbre gustaba de hablar sobre sus amos y el muchacho siempre tenía la mala suerte de escucharlos hablar sobre el huraño de su padre, o la amargada de su madre y sus abortos espontáneos.

—La diosa no quieren que tengan más hijos —decían entre susurros cuando creían que estaban solo entre sus compañeros—. Solo el pequeño amo está destinado para quedarse con todo esto, el destino debe tener grandes planes para él y no quiere que nadie le estorbe para llevarlos a cabo.

A Gawain no le importaba si era obra del destino o de la diosa si su madre no podía darle un hermano, él simplemente se alegraba de que no se pudiera dar porque así su padre se dignaría, finalmente, a tratarlo mejor.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta lo hicieron incorporarse de mala gana, suspirando con pesadez ante su interrumpida cavilación.

—Adelante.

Una sirvienta entró a la alcoba, haciendo una reverencia y manteniendo la cabeza gacha, como si fuera un insulto atreverse a mirar a otro lugar que no fuera el piso.

—Mi lord Gawain, su padre llegó y quiere verlo —le comunicó—. Lo espera en la biblioteca.

Gawain alzó una ceja, no era muy común de su padre solicitar su presencia a menos que hubiera hecho alguna travesura o algo que ameritara un regaño, y esa vez estaba seguro de haberse portado bien.

Se limitó a asentir y salir de inmediato en busca de su padre, sabiendo bien que lord Ike no era paciente, mucho menos con su propio hijo, y si Gawain quería hacer que lo tomaran en serio, debía ser más disciplinado en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Las puertas de la biblioteca estaban abiertas de par en par y lord Ike caminaba de un lado a otro, observando las paredes, los estantes de los libros. Gawain tenía la impresión de que los ojos azules de su padre eran capaces de detectar hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

—Padre —dijo el muchacho, para hacerse notar.

El hombre detuvo su marcha y ahora sus ojos lo veían a él, de la misma manera en la que se observa un mueble que debe ser inspeccionado para detectar fallas.

Lord Ike era un hombre tan estoico y estricto, serio como ningún otro y todos decían que su expresión más común eran los gestos de disgusto.

—Buenas tardes, Gawain. —pronunció de manera seca, fría—. Veo que no estás listo.

—¿Listo? ¿Para qué?

Lord Ike suspiró y Gawain tuvo que contener un estremecimiento, pensando que lo había decepcionado nuevamente.

—Hoy es día de caza —le dijo, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Lo olvidaste? Ahora me debes acompañar.

—¿De…de verdad iré? —preguntó, sonriendo levemente y creyendo que había escuchado mal.

—Sí te preparas rápido, sí.

—Yo…si, en seguida estaré listo —exclamó Gawain para después salir corriendo de vuelta a su recamara. Al entrar se visitó rápidamente con algo más apropiado para salir a campo abierto y en un día que parecía más tormentoso y frío con el correr de los segundos. Pero a él nada de eso le importaba, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando ir de cacería con su padre en lugar de escuchar a otros hablar de cómo era o presumiendo sus suaves y brillantes pieles de sub-humano en corte cuando él no tenía si quiera un colmillo de alguna de esas bestias.

Volvió de nuevo con su padre en cuanto estuvo preparado. El lord pidió que ensillaran los caballos y, acompañados de un pequeño grupo de soldados, padre e hijo emprendieron marcha rumbo a los bosques al otro lado del río Estigia. En esa área, cada cierto tiempo, varios grupos de sub-humanos se atrevían a poner pie en Daein, todos especulaban que venían del otro lado del desierto, pero nadie estaba seguro de ello. En esos tiempos los nobles de todo el reino tenían permiso de exterminar a las bestias para que estas no ocasionaran problemas.

Gawain no se inmutaba por las heladas gotas de lluvia que golpeaban su rostro, tampoco por el viento que soplaba contra él, simplemente deseaba llegar cuanto antes y atrapar a un sub-humano para hacer un lindo abrigo con su piel que tenía pensado obsequiar a su madre con la esperanza de que así olvidara por un rato la idea de tener otro hijo. En cuanto llegó, desmontó de su caballo y tomó el arma que uno de los vigilantes le ofrecía, no esperó a que su padre arribara y apenas alcanzó a escuchar su voz, llamándolo, cuando él ya se había internado en los bosques.

No le importó si se molestaba por el desplante, pensando que cuando cazara su primera bestia, el orgullo haría que se olvidara de eso.

La brisa hacía susurrar las hojas de los arboles incesantemente, casi como un zumbido un tanto molesto, la lluvia se intensificó y creó una fina cortina que obstruía un poco la vista entre la vegetación.

Gawain bufó molesto, pensando que tal vez había sido una muy mala idea marcharse sin su padre, pero estaba demasiado ansioso por probarse así mismo que era digno de ser llamado hijo de lord Ike Frigg.

Respiró profundo e hizo su molestia a un lado, de nuevo tratando de prestar atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera normal, fue cuando escuchó un maullido, débil, pero muy cerca y por el rabillo del ojo atisbó una figura azul saliendo disparada por un sendero a toda velocidad. El muchacho reaccionó rápido y le persiguió, rechinando los dientes al darse cuenta de que la bestia, a pesar de ser muy pequeña, era mucho más veloz que él. Estaba a punto de desistir al sentir que sus pulmones quemaban cada vez que inhalaba aire, cuando una luz verde envolvió a la criatura, Gawain se detuvo en seco al no saber qué era lo que iba a hacer, pero una vez que la luz se disolvió por completo, su corazón pareció detenerse un segundo.

Ya no había ningún sub-humano o una bestia ahí, sino un niño pequeño de no más de cuatro años que no dejaba de temblar. En la escuela, Gawain había aprendido que los sub-humanos eran bestias desalmadas, enormes y salvajes que no dudarían en matar a cualquier humano, pero en ese momento nada de lo que le dijeron en la escuela era lo que estaba viendo.

—M-mamá —gimió la criatura, con la voz quebrada, y el muchacho sintió como si le clavaran una daga en el pecho—. Mami —repitió, gateando por el suelo, mirando en todas direcciones, con su rabo azul celeste metido entre las piernas como si fuera un perro regañado. El pequeño cuerpo, cubierto de heridas y hematomas, se estremecía con el llanto, sus orejas puntiagudas, también de color celeste, estaban bajas, y sus peculiares ojos, uno azul y el otro púrpura, anegados en lágrimas.

Gawain dio un paso hacia él, ni siquiera sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a hacer una vez que estuviera cerca. No quería lastimarlo, de eso estaba seguro, todo su mundo se había puesto de cabeza al darse cuenta de que lo que le fue enseñado por años era una exageración…una mentira de las más viles y ruines que pudieran existir en contra de una raza cuya única diferencia era la habilidad para transformarse en algún animal.

—¡Aléjate de él! —exclamó una voz femenina y antes de que el muchacho pudiera reaccionar, una pequeña niña de no más de seis años lo hacía a un lado y se colocaba en su camino—. ¡Monstruo!

La niña era bajita, delgada y de piel blanca. Su cabello azul oscuro era en capaz, una corta que llegaba hasta su barbilla y otra mucho más larga, por debajo de sus hombros y amarrada en una cola de caballo en su nuca. Sus ojos lo veían de manera desafiante, eran grandes, brillantes y de un color azul celeste muy llamativo.

—¿Y tú? —la pregunta simplemente se le escapó de los labios, en un tomo mucho mas despectivo de lo que realmente habría querido, pero la mirada que la niña le dedicaba no ayudaba mucho a suavizar su actitud. Gawain ya estaba alterado, el ver a alguien más ahí solo servía para que sus nervios incluso lo hicieran estremecerse un poco.

—No dejaré que lo lastimes —fue la respuesta que dio la niña, burda y sin ni una sola pisca de miedo.

—¡Elena!

Aquella voz solo hizo que Gawain se tensara de pies a cabeza, incapaz si quiera de girarse para ver de frente a la mujer que llegaba corriendo y se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo del niño, solo atisbándola por el rabillo del ojo.

—Mamá, vamos a llevárnoslo, hay muchos monstruos aquí —comentó la pequeña a la mayor—. Él le iba a hacer daño.

La mujer miró al muchacho que su hija señalaba y está vez, Gawain también la miró, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ocultar su desconcierto.

—S-señor —balbuceó la mujer, seguramente dándose cuenta que estaba en presencia de un noble, o por lo menos el hijo de uno—. Yo…disculpe si mi hija…

—…Llévatelo —la interrumpió, de nuevo sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras—. Llévate al sub…al laguz antes de que alguien más venga.

La mujer abrió sus ojos marrones como platos y dio la impresión de que quiso decir algo, pero su pequeña hija le jaloneó el vestido, llamándola una y otra vez con esa voz chillona para que la ayudara a levantar al lloroso laguz del suelo.

Ella lo cargó en sus brazos, miró por última vez a Gawain y le dedicó una reverencia antes de marcharse rápidamente con los pequeños y perderse entre la vegetación.

El joven se quedó ahí, sin importarle que la lluvia cayera con más fuerza, empapándole por completo hasta el punto de volver un tanto pesada su capa de viaje. Soltó de súbito el arma y se sentó en el suelo, apretando sus puños con fuerza, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

Quería pensar que todo era un sueño nada más, que los laguz no eran personas, sino las bestias que le habían descrito desde que tenía memoria, esas que devoraban gente, que mataban solo por gusto.

Escuchó ruido de nuevo, pero aun así no se movió, ni siquiera cuando una firme mano se posó sobre su hombro, acompañada de un intenso olor que metálico le hizo arrugar la nariz y aspirar fuerte, como si eso fuera a alejarlo. Sabía que era sangre y no era difícil adivinar a que pertenecía.

—¿Pasa algo, Gawain?

El aludido finalmente levantó la vista, encontrando la mirada de su padre. En ese momento le pareció más vacía y fría que nunca, carente de emoción alguna. Su rostro estoico estaba salpicado con un poco de sangre que intentaba limpiar con un pañuelo blanco, y detrás de él había dos soldados, uno de ellos cargaba una piel de laguz de color azul celeste, idéntica a la del niño que Gawain había perseguido, pero esta obviamente pertenecía a un laguz mucho mas grande.

"_La madre" _pensó él, al recordar como el pequeño lloraba mientras llamaba a su progenitora con voz trémula. Apretó mucho más los puños, sintiendo como las uñas casi perforaban su piel.

—Gawain —lo llamó de nuevo su padre, sonando un tanto irritado—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—…No, nada —respondió a secas, pensando muy seriamente quienes eran los verdaderos monstruos ahí.

* * *

"**¡Terra! ¡¿Pero qué diablos haces?! ¡Deberías estar terminando tus otros fics!" Esa fue la reacción de mi consciencia cuando estaba subiendo esto uwu pero ya lo tenía desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo entre mis cuadernos, esperando para salir a la luz, haciéndome "ojitos" para que me animara a pasarlo en limpio y, finalmente, publicarlo.**

**Les explico, tal y como dice la reseña, esta es la historia de Gawain (Greil) y Elena. Todos los aspectos canon de su historia estarán aquí mas algunos headcanon míos para llenar esos huecos que quedan y que…pues no fueron aclarados. De hecho aquí vieron el primer headcanon: como se conocieron :p**

**Lo otro que hay que explicar es sobre los laguz que supuestamente llegan del otro lado del desierto. Vean el mapa de Tellius y concéntrense en el Este de Daein y Begnion. Vean como en la zona desértica hay un espacio que no pertenece a ninguno de estos dos reinos. Ahí, según yo, Begnion y Daein trafican con laguz. Begnion se queda con muchos para volveros esclavos, mientras que otros los vende a Daein para que ellos puedan divertirse y cazarlos. **

**Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. **

**No os preocupéis xD seguiré perfectamente bien con Fire Emblem: Tierra de Dioses, ese es mi prioridad. **

**Los reviews siempre son bien recibidos **** si tienen dudas háganmelas saber, si tienen criticas, también, por favor. No puedo corregir lo que hago mal cuando ni siquiera sé que es xD**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dsiclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

La lluvia no dejaba de caer, fría contra su piel, y ni eso era suficiente para sofocar las llamas que rápidamente consumían la pila funeraria, que se elevaban más alto como si buscaran lamer el cielo mientras exhalaban brazas que morían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Gawain solo deseaba marcharse y recostarse un rato, se estaba cansando de hacerse el fuerte mientras todos lo miraban fijamente a la espera de que por lo menos él derramara una lagrima por la madre que acababa de dejarlo huérfano. Pero no lo haría, no mientras su padre lo estuviera observando por el rabillo del ojo.

—No quiero ver ni una sola lagrima empañando tus ojos, Gawain —le había dicho lord Ike, mientras las sirvientas limpiaban el desorden tras el fallido parto de lady Simone que le había arrancado la vida tanto a ella como al bebé—. Yo perdí a mi esposa y la oportunidad de tener un hijo digno de llevar mi apellido y heredar mi título y no por eso estoy llorando. Tú tampoco lo harás, es una orden.

Gawain no iba a desobedecer, no después de confirmar que Ike no lo consideraba digno de ser su hijo. Apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua, haciendo acopio de fuerzas para no dejarse llevar por la sensación que le oprimía el pecho y la garganta, como si fueran manos invisibles que trataban de ahogarlo.

El sacerdote continuó con la plegaria que seguro sabía de memoria y pronunciaba mas por inercia que por verdadero sentimiento, a pesar de que era ese mismo hombre el confesor de su madre y a quien ella consideró siempre como uno de sus mejores amigos.

Lo cierto era que Gawain muy pocas veces veía sinceridad en alguno de los sacerdotes, sacerdotisas u obispos de Daein y no entendía porque su madre siempre fue tan devota entre un montón de gente hipócrita.

Ella sí creía en la diosa, ella sí hacía las cosas como supuestamente debían hacerse y aun así, era ella la que estaba ahí, envuelta en llamas, convirtiéndose en cenizas solo por desear otro hijo para ella y para el esposo que tanto amaba solo porque se sentía sola, todo mientras aquellos hipócritas bostezaban o soñaban despiertos con estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el funeral de lady Simone Frigg.

Sus ojos azules ardieron ante las lágrimas que comenzaron a luchar por salir al pensar lo poco que convivió con ella, lo poco que en verdad la conoció, pero sobre todo, como una puñalada a su ya dolorido corazón, el hecho de que ya no podría siquiera hacer el intento. Su madre estaba muerta, ya nunca más la volvería a ver, jamás escucharía su voz, nunca sentiría de nuevo su beso de buenas noches. Solo le quedaba un recuerdo vacío de una frágil mujer callada, a veces algo distante y melancólica, que se paseaba por el palacio en completo silencio, como un alma en pena que no encontraba su lugar en el mundo.

«Le faltó tanto cariño» pensó, mordiéndose más fuerte la lengua para ahogar el primer sollozo que intentaba escapar.

—Eres muy fuerte, muchacho.

Gawain se sobresaltó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Se enjugó rápidamente las lagrimas antes de que estas rodaran por sus mejillas y al mirar con detenimiento a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que todos los presentes hacían una reverencia ante la entrada del Rey de Daein, quien era el que había tocado su hombro.

—Gawain —se escuchó firme voz de lord Ike, al tiempo que jalaba levemente el brazo de su hijo—. Tus modales.

—No te preocupes, Ike —respondió el rey, sus ojos verdes reflejando las llamas naranjas de la pila funeraria—. Mi más sentido pésame…

Gawain quiso darle las gracias, pero no lo consiguió, el nudo en su garganta le apretaban demasiado hasta producirle dolor. Si abría la boca sabía que un sollozo escaparía y luego le resultaría imposible contener el resto.

Fueron horas las que transcurrieron hasta que el fuego finalmente consumió por completo el cuerpo de lady Simone y el bebé que nació muerto. Todos los presentes estuvieron ahí hasta el final, mas por obligación que por simpatía hacía la familia de la fallecida. Para Gawain, solo el rey parecía genuinamente apenado y solo por eso, el muchacho decidió que tal vez era una buena persona.

Después de que varías mujeres vestidas de negro y con velos cubriéndoles el rostro recogieran las cenizas y las entregaran en una hermosa vasija de oro a lord Ike, el hombre le pidió a su hijo que le diera un momento mientras hablaba con el rey.

Gawain no tuvo más remedio que acceder a la petición de su padre y decidió deambular un rato por los amplios salones y corredores del templo de Palmeni, observando las extrañas pinturas y tapices que decoraban los muros de piedra tallada. Recorrió un largo tramo hasta llegar al salón principal de oración, donde un intenso aroma a incienso llenaba el aire, volviendo el ambiente pesado y sofocante cuando se suponía, debía ser relajante. Las luces multicolores que generaban los vitrales solo empeoraban las cosas y le daban al lugar una luz que lastimaba los ojos y cansaba la vista.

Tomó asiento en el primer banco que encontró y respiró profundo.

—Madre… —susurró, llevándose las manos a la cara—. Perdóname… No fui buen hijo para ti, por mi culpa tuviste que buscar otro cuando ya no podías.

Sintió como si le dieran un golpe en el pecho y finalmente, sus sollozos lograron escapar con libertad sin que él continuara con sus intentos por mantenerse fuerte. En ese momento estaba completamente solo y la realidad le había caído como un balde de agua helada que le calaba hasta los huesos. Solo en ese momento pudo darse cuenta en su totalidad de que siempre hizo a un lado a su madre tan solo por pensar en lo que su padre quería de él.

—Mamá…mamá…por favor…perdóname —continuó en medio del llanto, con su cuerpo estremeciéndose a cada sollozo, con su rostro aun cubierto. Perdió la noción del tiempo, dejó de sentir el aire sobrecargado de aromas dulces, y el peso que sentía en su espalda fue sintiéndose menos, así como el asfixiante nudo en su garganta.

Cuando sus ojos ya no derramaron más lágrimas, levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar echarse para atrás al ver a una niña de cabello azul sentada en el banco frente a él.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —le preguntó, sus ojos color celeste viéndolo fijamente y llenos de consternación.

—Yo…sí —respondió Gawain, limpiándose rápidamente la cara con el dorso de la mano, sintiendo el corazón golpeándole fuerte contra el pecho ante el súbito encuentro cuando creyó que estaba completamente solo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la muchachita—. No era mi intención asustarte, pero me preocupó verte así cuando…allá afuera parecías una estatua.

El muchacho echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie más estuviera presente, pero solo estaban ellos dos y aquel silencio de momentos interrumpido por el repiqueteo de la lluvia en los vitrales.

Sus ojos azules volvieron a la muchacha que no dejaba de mirarlo y recordó haberla visto en algún lugar hacía ya tres años atrás, pero en una versión un tanto más pequeña y con una expresión de genuino enojo en su rostro.

—Eres…la niña que salvó al laguz —dijo Gawain, levantándose de su asiento.

La niña también se levantó y arrugó el ceño.

—Baja la voz —pidió, de manera severa—. Tú eras ese muchacho que iba a matar al…espera, ¿lo llamaste laguz?

—S-sí —asintió Gawain, sin saber si debía continuar con la conversación o solo marcharse y buscar a su padre—. Es…así como se les debe llamar, ¿no?

—Sí, justo así… ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no los cazas?

—Dejé de hacerlo desde ese día —confesó, incomodo al decirlo a una niña con la que acaba de cruzar palabra, pero la comodidad de pronto se apoderó de él y vio estúpida la necesidad de esconder algo que a ella parecía alegrarle, a diferencia del resto de la gente, con los que siempre mentía y alardeaba de lo que, desde sus trece años, le daba repulsión.

—Eres bueno…muchas gracias —dijo la niña, sonriéndole delicadamente—. Me llamo Elena.

—Yo…soy Gawain Frigg, un gusto conocerte.

—Sí, sí sé quién eres…lamento lo de tu madre.

—…También yo.

Hubo un incomodo silencio en el que ambos se miraron con disimulo. Elena tomó su mano y Gawain se estremeció delicadamente ante el tibio y suave tacto que nunca antes había sentido.

—Sé que ella te ama y no te culpa por nada. Aunque ya no puedas verla, ella siempre estará contigo, cuidándote —le dijo, de nuevo sonriéndole para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla y marcharse como si nada de aquello hubiera ocurrida.

Gawain se quedó inmóvil mientras un ardor en el área besada se extendía por el resto de su cuerpo. Lo mismo que sintió cuando ella tomó su mano se agravó e incluso un cosquilleó le inundó el vientre, extraño e incomodo, pero relajante al mismo tiempo. Su tristeza pareció esfumarse y solo quedó una calidez que lo hizo suspirar y perderse en medio de la nada, viendo los vitrales sin prestarles verdadera atención.

Cuando apenas una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, la voz de su padre lo sacó del trance y lo hizo girarse para encarar al hombre que entraba al salón, observándolo fijamente, de pies a cabeza como si se preguntara el porqué era como era.

—¿Ya nos vamos, padre? —le preguntó al percatarse que él no parecía tener intenciones de decir nada.

—…Sí, pero tú irás a Nevassa —dijo, después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos—. El rey quiere entrenarte y te tomará como su escudero.

Gawain quiso hablar, pero de nuevo las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

Eran demasiadas emociones como para poder manejarlas todas en un solo día.

* * *

**El rey de Daein todavía no es Ashnard uwu la familia real y todos sus príncipes y princesas siguen vivos…Greil tiene apenas dieciséis años recién cumplidos y pues…vamos a empezar con el cómo se convirtió en quien fue.**

**Me alegra haber podido actualizar este fic porque ya tenía mucho ahí parado…todo por fics que…pues no.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado el cap :) Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Un review por favor u.u son con los que me inspiro cuando estoy muy bloqueada.**


End file.
